This invention relates generally to a hand tool which serves as a tube straightening apparatus. More specifically, the apparatus is used to straighten handhold safety appliances which are located on the sides of rail cars.
Although the prior art is replete with devices for straightening tubes and bars, there is an absence of devices capable of easily and quickly straightening railroad car safety appliances. Up until the present time, no one has developed a simple, efficient, light-weight apparatus which straightens handhold safety appliances and insures that a handhold maintains its required clearance from the side of the rail car.